Balance
by Baxter54132
Summary: Her first day of high school could only happen once, and Nodoka wanted to make sure it went off without a hitch. One-shot Nodoka x Yui


This is for jaeseoppie-jpg over on tumblr. I was their k-on secret santa!

Hope you like it!

* * *

7:30… That's when Yui agreed to meet Nodoka in front of their homes. School didn't start until 8:15, so if they left right away they'd get to school with plenty of time to look around and find their classroom. Her first day of high school could only happen once, and Nodoka wanted to make sure it went off without a hitch.

So she arrived at 7:20, though she wasn't expecting her ditzy friend until around 7:29. Yui didn't usually hear her alarm until the 8 minute point, when it got so loud that dogs started howling from the neighbor's yard. Nodoka warned her sternly over the phone last night to set it for 8 minutes earlier, but the chance of her directions being followed were close to zero. With that in mind, Nodoka attempted to keep her concern at bay as 7:29 ticked past. Her eyes were trained on her watch as the second hand once again completed its never ending journey around the clock, and before she knew it 7:29 was long gone.

Nodoka liked to give Yui the benefit of the doubt, but after all this time she knew when and when not to take action. The first day of school definitely called for action post-haste. Despite her well thought out plan already reaching its first bump, Nodoka could only smile when she thought of her closest friend's forgetfulness.

The two of them always played this game. Yui lived freely, running amok and taking life's challenges by the horns. Nodoka took the cautious path, always making sure to stay within arm's reach of her trouble magnet of a friend. The two of them supported each other. If Nodoka was being too uptight she could count on Yui to bring some fun into her life, and vice versa, she always helped Yui back on her feet if she went a little too fast and fell on her face.

It seemed like today it would be Nodka's turn. She strode briskly a few blocks down the street to Yui's house. The yard was desolate; even the neighbor's dog was strangely subdued. Maybe because it was a Monday.

Regardless, Nodoka remained focused on her goal and knocked on the door lightly, pleased when Ui answered after only a few seconds. The two exchanged a knowing smile as Nodoka was welcomed into a very familiar home.

By then the clock read 7:40, and they would really need to leave soon if they wanted any extra time before classes started. Nodoka skipped up the stairs and pushed into Yui's room without missing a beat. The blinds were still drawn heavily over the windows, the room's inhabitant still in peaceful dreamland. The alarm hadn't gone off at all?

"Yui," Nodoka started with a gentle tone, stepping around a few pieces of dirty laundry as she made her way to the bedside. "We're going to be late for school." She sat down firmly on the side of the bed, and fortunately the shift did the trick.

Yui's eyes slide open, and she sleepily reached out to snag Nodoka's dangling hand. "Nodoka?" Yui interrupted herself with a drawn out yawn before continuing, "I set the alarm 8 minutes earlier just like you said."

"Yui it's 7:41."

Yui blinked slowly as the information processed, then suddenly she was off and Nodoka had to duck as she launched out of bed. "7:41? No way! Why didn't my alarm go off?" Yui continued rambling as she rifled through her closet, "Maybe I turned it off by accident? I'd definitely do that hahahahaha." Yui practically stumbled out her door as she headed towards the bathroom, leaving Nodoka to with her thoughts.

The room was as disheveled as ever. Random pieces of clothing were lying at the foot of the bed and a mountain of stuff taller than Mount Fuji was accumulating on her desk. Something at the very top of the stuff mountain caught Nodoka's attention. From far away it looked like a long piece of blue fabric, but when Nodoka got closer it was clearly the bowtie assigned to them by the school. Well it wasn't really a bowtie, but Nodoka wasn't sure what else to call it. Yui must've forgotten it. She slipped across the room carefully, making sure not to step on already wrinkled clothing. Once she successfully crossed it was easy to remove the bowtie from its pile, and Yui chose this moment to reappear in the room. "Ok, I think I'm ready.

"Not quite yet." Nodoka motioned for Yui to step closer to her. She draped the bowtie around Yui's neck, securing it in place. "Ok, now you're ready.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Yui flashed Nodoka her famous grin before scurrying away to get her backpack.

"It's no problem", because it really wasn't, and then they were on their way.

They hit the street at 7:50, which in the end wasn't too bad, only 20 minutes later than originally planned, they could always make that time up during lunch.

"Hey Nodoka, lets run! We can make up the lost time!" Yui took off without waiting for an answer, leaving Nodoka once again to chase after her, but she didn't mind, not one bit.

* * *

Ok I think this turned out good.


End file.
